At the end of the day
by cein
Summary: A day that starts with them in bed together is a good day in Flack's book, but how will it end? SLASH


Title: At the end of the day Author: Ceindreadh  
Fandom(s): CSI NY  
Genre (general, hetero or slash) : SLASH  
Pairing/Characters: Flack/Mac Rating: T Warnings: slash and a little hurt/comfort  
Disclaimer. I don't own the CSI NY characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished.  
Notes: Inspired by a scene in 'Live or let die'. A one shot fic that I started well over a year ago and never got around to finishing until now.

WARNING: This is a non-graphic slash fic. If you don't like M/M slash, please don't continue reading.

---------------------------

Another day, another runner thought Detective Don Flack to himself as he ran down the alleyway. One of these days he was going to just call it in that the suspect had escaped, and let uniforms pick them up later. He laughed inwardly, knowing that there was no way that was gonna happen. If a suspect ran, Don would chase him. That was all there was to it. He'd chase him and he'd catch him...well, most of the time. "Shit," swore Don as he saw the guy scramble onto a dumpster and start reaching for the ladder to a fire escape.

It had started out as a good day for Don. Certainly much better than the same day a year earlier which had ended with a four-week hospital stay and months of rehab. But partly as a result of that day, he had ended up hooking up with Mac Taylor, and any day that started in bed with him, well, Don considered that to be a very good day.

The good day feeling had lasted all the way through the visit to the crime scene with Mac, and then the subsequent obligatory paperwork as Don tried to track down the owners of the building where a dead body had been found. He'd hooked up with Mac again later in the day when they'd gone looking to speak to a guy who the owners said was renting the building from them. Only that guy had said he'd been subletting the place, illegally of course, and when they'd finally tracked that guy down, he'd started running practically as soon as they'd identified themselves as NYPD. He'd thrown away a bag as he ran, and Mac had stopped to collect potential evidence, leaving Don to continue the pursuit.

Fit and all as Don had become in the year since the bomb blast, there were still some limits to his stamina. He could tell by the way his pulse was racing and his heart pounding, that if he couldn't get the guy on street level, then odds were he wasn't gonna catch him going uphill. Forcing his muscles to push him just a little bit more, Don scrambled onto the dumpster and lunged for guys leg. It almost came as a surprise to feel his hand close around the limb. The guy on the ladder must have been equally as surprised, but he reacted quickly...too quickly...lashing out with his other foot and catching Don a nasty blow in the face.

Don staggered back, but kept his grip. "That's gonna hurt come morning," he told himself, even as jerked on the suspect's leg, hoping to dislodge his grip on the fire escape. But it was like the guy had glued himself on and Don could feel his own grip sliding down the suspects leg. With a growl, Don tried one more time...and the next thing he knew the guy was falling towards him...knocking him sideways off the dumpster and landing them both on the ground.

"Next time I let someone else do the running," was the last thing that went through Don's mind before he blacked out.

---------------------

Don groaned as he struggled back to consciousness. He forced his eyes open to see a concerned looking Mac leaning over him.

"Don? Can you hear me, Don? Come on Don, don't do this to me again."

"Yeah Mac...I...I...hear you," mumbled Don.

"Thank God," Mac's voice sounded relieved. Don didn't know why. Mac didn't usually sound this worried when he woke him up of a morning.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Don tried to focus on Mac's face but it was swimming in and out of focus. He shook his head to try and clear it, but that proved to be a mistake, and he groaned as pain shot through his skull.

"Easy there, don't move." Mac's voice was calm and reassuring, but there was an underlying note of concern, and something more, but Don was finding it very hard to concentrate. He blinked as he looked up at Mac...or rather at Mac's, because for some reason there seemed to be more than one of him looking down.

"Mac?" said Don, "What...what's going on?" Flashes of memory burst through his brain. The suspect...the chase.  
He tried to sit up, but pain lanced through his body and he groaned.

"There's an ambulance on the way, just stay still." Mac's hand was gripping one of Don's, squeezing it almost painfully. "Stay with me Don."

The words echoed round Don's head, but he didn't know why they sounded so familiar. He tried to hold on to the sound of Mac's voice, but the effort was too much and the darkness claimed him again.

--------------------------

"I'm having a strange sense of dИjЮ vu," said Mac as he leaned against the wall of Don's hospital room.

"Oh yeah?" mumbled Don. It was a little painful to talk, but the doc had assured him that his face was just badly bruised, and that he'd feel much better once the swelling had gone down. It could have been worse, thought Don, even as he focused on Mac. A sprained shoulder, a mild concussion, and a lot of bruising. A day or so's observation in hospital, a few days rest at home, and he'd be back on the job in no time.

"You in a hospital bed, and me waiting and wondering if you're going to be all right."

"Yeah, but the difference this time, is now youze can wait in the bed with me!" Don tried to smile as he patted the mattress beside him, but winced in pain instead.

"It's not funny, Don," said Mac, his face serious. "When I saw you on the ground..." He shook his head, "You should have called for backup."

"Mac! It was just one guy. I'm not gonna need backup for one guy. Besides, by the time a unit arrived he'd a been long gone, and I'd have looked like an idiot for letting him get away." Don frowned, "He didn't get away, did he?"

Mac shook his head, "He was winded by the fall as well, I had him cuffed before he recovered. The bag he threw away had drugs in it, plus his fingerprints were all over the crime scene."

"See? Alls well that ends well. You tie him in to that dead body and it'll be a good day all round."

"A day that ends with you in hospital is not a good day," said Mac.

"A day that starts with us in bed together and ends with us in bed together, that's a good day in my book, Mac. All the shit that happens in between, that's just stuff...it don't matter, so long as at the end of the day it comes down to youze and me." Don held out his hand to Mac.

After only the briefest of hesitations Mac took it and allowed himself to be pulled towards the bed. Fingers interlaced, he lay back against the headboard, allowing Don to rest his head on his shoulder. "Just do me one favor, Don," said Mac finally.

"Anything."

"Next time a suspect tries to kick you in the face...duck!"

Don laughed, then winced slightly. "Anything you say Mac, anything you say!"

---------------------

The End


End file.
